


Heaven and Hell - Eposide 602.

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Next episode from my season six series. Post 513.





	Heaven and Hell - Eposide 602.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

My version of episode 602.

**_This episode picks up at Babylon as all the gang are curious of news of Justin’s stay in NK, but Brian and Justin just want to be alone (big surprise!).This is the second instalment of my season six series. If you haven’t read “Felicity – Ep 601”, some things may not make sense_ **

* * *

  Episode 602  
Heaven and Hell.  
 ** _.  
_**  
“Looks like my clubs open”  
 ****“Yeah, what now?”  
“Backroom”  
“That didn’t take you long”  
“By the look of your bubble butt in those suede pants you were hoping for the same thing”  
“Moi, I would never”  
“No underwear I see”  
“I missed you”  
“No kidding, me too”  
“So let’s go”  
“Bossy bottom”  
As Justin and Brian make their way to the backroom lots of heads watched as they walked in, including a certain group standing at the bar.  
“That didn’t take long.” Emmett chuckles.  
“Where are they going?” Felicity asks.  
“That’s the _backroom_ ; let’s just say it’s where people go to…” Emmett starts.  
“Fuck” Felicity finishes.  
 The whole gang laughed.  
“You’re going to fit in here fine” Ted smirks.  
“How did you know?” Michael questioned  
“Well, Emi has told me a little about all of you and let’s face it backrooms aren’t unique to the Pitts, also the look in Brian’s and Justin’s eyes didn’t exactly tell me they were off to have a conversation.” Felicity explained.  
Everyone agreed and started to order drinks as they would have to wait for the couple of the hour to resurface for now.  
As Justin leads Brian into the backroom Brian couldn’t take his eyes of Justin. His ass, his swayed back, which leads to his perfect shoulders, his neck….. Well that was it, before they were even through the corridor, Brian pulled Justin’s back to him and wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist and attacked his neck, bitting and kissing him fiercely.  
Justin stoped dead in his tracks as his breathing unconsciously stoped.  
“Fuck I couldn’t wait, you’re beautiful.”  
“Ahhhhh!”  
“Lost your voice sunshine?”  
“MORE!”  
“What was that, I didn’t hear you?”  
“MORE BRIAN!”  
As Brian manoeuvred Justin down towards the backroom he never took his mouth away from Justin’s neck or separated their bodies from as much contact as they could manage. Before they are able to get there, Brian pushed Justin up against the wall of the corridor and hastily removed his soft white top. Justin automatically helped by raising his arms and they swiftly joined at the mouth, both trying to fight the others tongue for space.  
At this time some club patrons began to make their way into the backroom also, but are taken aback by the sight before them. Quickly the word spreads back to the main room of Babylon that the backroom is inaccessible due to a not so private reunion .A group began to form at the doorway of the backroom and a buzz started to make it’s rounds of the club.  
Someone came up to Emmett and whispered something into his ear.  
“You’re kidding, no way!”  
“What is it Em?’  
“Well apparently the backroom is not accessible at the moment as two friends if ours never made it down the corridor and have decided to ‘catch up’ right where they stopped.”  
With this the gangs’ attention is drawn to the entrance of the backroom where a small crowd have gathered and due to the spreading news more are starting to join.  
With that Ted grabbed Ben’s arm and dragged him over to the spectacle.  
“Why are we going over there?”  
“To stop this, NOW!”  
“I’m not trying to stop Brian to do anything”  
“Not Brian and Justin, all the onlookers”  
Ted has become very assertive in Brian’s employ and feels compelled to seek this out.  
“OK, nothing to see here,” Ted starts to try and break up the crowd.  
Ben took his lead from Ted.  
“Alright come on boys it’s not like this is anything new, we’ve all seen this before give them some space.”  
With that some of the group dissipates as Ted and Ben got to see what the commotions all about.  
Brian pulled away from Justin’s mouth which he can only do because this allowed him to bite, kiss and lick his way down Justin shoulders, then back and settle in the sway of his back where his perfect ass begins.  
With that he expertly unravelled the leather ties that are crisscrossed over Justin’s crutch and smiled seductively and the obvious hard cock stirring to be set free.  
Justin moaned from the contact only to sigh when Brian undid the ties and pulled down Justin’s pants to be periodically paralysed by the sight of Justin’s exposed ass.  
“Brian, please why have you stopped?”  
As if being pulled out of some kind of trance Brian is brought back to what he was doing, falls to his knees and just burries his face in between the most perfect cheeks he has ever seen, simultaneously spreads Justin’s cheeks and plunges his tongue into a quivering, pleading hole.  
As Justin let out sounds that sounded primal, Ted and Ben walked past the people enjoying the show.  
The sounds that came out of Justin, stirred in Brian a need he had never felt in the last three months. Brian managed a few more dives with his tongue to fly up Justin’s back, maked safe his own cock and plunge into Justin’s tight, warm and begging ass.  
As Brian began to push his head through Justin he whispered in Justin’s ear…,  
“Ready sunshine?"  
As he is aware, only just, of the possibility of hurting Justin with his very long and hard cock.  
“FUCK ME NOW!”  
“J U S T I N!”  
Ben and Ted are momentarily stunned and then continue to push everyone back to give the couple some privacy, not being able to help themselves to a few back glances as the crowd moved back and complains at not being able to continue to see. Once all the way back to the entrance of the back room Ben and Ted stand there having to not only deal with the people wanting to get an eyeful, but to listen to the sounds coming out of what could be associated with a zoo.  
As soon as Brian realised Justin is more than ready from his plead, Brian rammed his whole shaft into Justin, both of them made sounds that are incomprehensible.  
“More Brian, more, harder, faster, deeper...”  
“Fuck Justin any more and…..”  
With that words were no longer necessary or able to express their need for each other and just grunts and moans and the occasional hiss was all that either of the men could let out.  
Every now and then Ben and Ted would just look at each other and smile as a slightly louder noise came from behind them and then the rest of the gang made their way towards them.  
“What the fuck?” Michael looked at Ben and Ted, “what you doin’?”  
“Just letting them fuck in peace” Ben answered.  
“Jesus, is that them?” Blake raised his eyebrows.  
“Yeah.” Ted replied almost embarrassed of the sounds coming out of the corridor.  
“That’s our boys.” Emmett smiled.  
Brian continued to ram in and out of Justin, as his hand made its’ way to Justin’s now very hard cock to Justin’s relief as he had to keep both his hands on the wall in front of him to stop himself from slamming into it.  
“Not…going…to…last…looong…ooohh…fuck… now!”  
With Brian’s words Justin had come with just a few strokes of Brian’s hand and once Justin clamped down on Brian faultless cock, he had come also.  
“I told you I missed you.”  
“I’m not sure I believe you.” Brian joked as he helped his lover pull up his pants turned him around and fixed his leather ties.  
“Really, well take me home and I’ll do my best to convince you.”  
“Let’s go!”  
Brian put his arm over Justin’s shoulders and Justin slid his arm around his lover’s waist as they headed out of the backroom.  
“We never made it right inside, lucky nobody came……”  
“What the fuck!”  
As Brian and Justin came up to the doorway, Ben and Ted parted to make room and the gathered crowd clapped their approval.  
Justin and Brian nodded in acceptance realising the commotion they had caused and revelled in their spotlight as they passed their friends waving goodbye.  
“Where are you going?” Michael asked with a grin knowing if truth be told.  
“Home” Justin replied and Brian nodded.  
Brian walked slowly from the car to the loft; the quiet on the drive over was worrying.  
Brian and Justin had barely talked all the way home as Justin had been looking out the window. On the other hand Justin was thinking the same thing and started looking out the window because Brian had gone quiet and he thought something was wrong.  
The gang had found one of the new lounge areas to sit and chat and of course the conversation had found its way to the incident in the backroom.  
“What was going on in there?” Felicity pried with hungry eyes.  
“Nothing much, they fucked, they came, and they left.” Ted explained very matter a factly.  
“Well it was a bit more than _that_ , but are we surprised?” Ben added.  
“NO!” Everyone else replied in unison and started to branch out in to other subjects once the laughing subsided.  
Justin kept trying to think of what to say for the whole drive, but he was in shock, is he really here with Brian within touching distance.  
Justin looked so beautiful, he had dressed to impress that was obvious, and he hadn’t had on a Tux just the jacket for dramatic effect. His ass was enveloped in baby blue suede pants which moulded to his butt to well, as all of Babylon had noticed. He had on white suede sneakers and a white T with just a hint of shimmer that hugged his chest just right. Brian had already discovered he wasn’t wearing any underwear which drove him crazy and the only way he would make it home without another fuck was to concentrate on the road, but then when he looked over Justin was just staring out the window. Oh fuck maybe he’s come back to say goodbye! No way, there wasn’t even a hint of that and Brian must not think like that he just couldn’t.  
Right then at the entrance to the building both men spoke.  
“Do you want me to stay / do you want to stay?”  
“Fuck yeah!” They responded together again.  
They both stared at each other and laughed glad that was over and walked into the lift.  
Brian starts, “You know if I take you up here we won’t sleep or much else for days,” Brian admits with his trademark tongue in cheek.  
At this point they both looked into each others faces and then eyes, and the lift opened and Brian takes out his keys as he opened the door, turned off the alarm, pulled Justin into the loft and locked the door in a fluid graceful movement. Brian then picked Justin up into his arms and walked into the loft. Brian kissed Justin gently but firmly all the way up into the bedroom, as he looked at Justin for a moment, wondering if it is all a daydream and decided if it is he’s just going to go along, because it seemed too good to be true. Brian is still carrying his Sunshine and wants to explore every part of his mouth, commit it to memory for later… he paused for a second. Justin pulled away a little,  
   
“What’s up Bri”?  
“Nothing, it’s like heaven” Brian lies a little; he did feel like he was in heaven, but for how long, when he’s gone again the hell will be worse.  
“I’m staying for two weeks, and then I have to go back … I’ve got a show.”  
“What, Justin how come you didn’t tell me?”  
“That’s why I’ve been busy, I’ve been trying to finish everything early so I could come to visit.”  
“That’s excellent Jus.”  
Just then Justin lowered his face a little and bit on his bottom lip. Brian knew this was not a good sign and thought fuck it.  
“Spill Taylor!”  
“Hugh..”,  
Justin had been thinking whether this was a good time to mention Brian coming to see his show or whether he should wait and thought fuck it.  
“Well,… I was wondering,… if you’ve got the time,… would you like to come to see my show?”  
Brian just stared at Justin, so this is what he was worried about; I’m such a dick sometimes.  
“No matter what I’ll make time, I would love to.”  
With that Justin grabbed Brian for the second time tonight and pushed Brian onto the bed and began to unbutton his shirt. All of a sudden Justin noticed a necklace around Brian’s neck, with the two wedding bands on it they had for their wedding that didn’t eventuate. Brian had already started to drift to another world where only Justin and he went.  
“Why do you have these, I thought you where going to take them back?”  
At first Brian didn’t know what Justin was talking about until he felt Justin pick them up off his chest and examine them.  
“Fuck!”  
Brian grabbed them and ripped the chain off and quickly put them in the side table.  
“Um, it’s a bit late Kinney, you’re so busted.”  
Brian’s tone is quiet and a bit embarrassed, “I just couldn’t get rid if them.”  
Justin leans over the bed and retrieves them out of the draw  
and studies them intently, as if willing them to speak.  
“You know we could just get married right here, right now.”  
“I thought you didn’t like the monogamous and domesticated Brian?”  
“I didn’t, but if we make our own rules, just for you and me, maybe we could still be married.”  
“Continue, I’m interested.”  
Justin started to get exited, “Well we can say our vows as we fuck and it can be what ever the other one wants and seal it with an orgasm.”  
Brian let out the first truthfull laugh in three months and pulled his perfect man into a long passionate, yet urgent kiss.  
“So is that a yes?”  
“Let’s get these vows started!”  
   
So with that Justin put one ring on Brian’s finger and then sucked it suggestively. Brian mirroed him, and then Justin lent in and in a whisper to his ear says,  
“You may fuck the bride!”  
          -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
It’s the following night at Babylon and almost the whole gang was out as Felicity had begged Em to take her again, as it was open night for anyone gay or otherwise, of course two members were missing in action.  
“Wonder if Justin and Bri will come out tonight”? Michael queries.  
Emmett chuckles, “I’m sure they’ll be coming, but they won’t be leaving the loft for a while.”  
At first Michael glared at Em then he just chuckled along with everyone else.  
 “Hey Em where’s your sister I thought she was the reason we all came out?” Ted asked.  
At that moment Em wondered also, Felicity had told Em she needed to go to the bathroom, but that was a while ago.  
“She’s here, but she went to the bathroom, funny I thought she’d be back by now, wait till you see what she’s wearing.” Em says a little worried.  
At that exact time there are lots of eyes on Felicity, she is forcefully kissing a girl against the wall in the backroom, but that’s not why there are lots of eyes on her. Under her suede skirt is a man about to make her come. Once he ha he slid up the back of Felicity, puts on a condom and hitched up her skirt to have his turn at coming and began to pound his way to his own release. Felicity not wanting the girl she’s kissing to miss out started to ease her hand down her pants and wildly began to bring her to orgasm. Once everyone is spent and their breathing has returned to quieter pants Felicity kisses both people and headed out of the backroom. As she saunterd off very pleased and content, Felicity headed to the bathroom to check herself and pee.  
“I think Felicity’s lost Em” Ben says as he points to Felicity coming out of the backroom.  
With that Em makes his way over to his sister just in time to see her enter the ladies. Em stops for a minute and then realises that on open night at Babylon that was kind of neither here nor there and wonders in to find his sister fixing her lipstick and straightening out herself.  
“Hey big boy, I love this place!” Felicity purrs.   
“ Did you get lost, I just saw you come out of the backroom hope you didn’t freak?”  
“No Em I wasn’t lost I got sidetracked by two lovely people and well , let’s just say I’ve christened Pittsburgh.”  
Felicity grabbed Em’s arm and headed with him out and over to the bar, she was very thirsty. Emmett just stairs at his sister, he knew she was bisexual, but shit that was awesome.  
“Did you get lost?” Ted asked.  
“God, why does everyone assume that I must be lost because I went into the backroom?” Felicity laughs.  
“I was there for the same reason as everyone else Teddy”, she explains with a proud grin.  
“Gross, mental picture, stop that.” Michael curses.  
Everyone laughed and then Brian and Justin walked up and order a drink and Brian asks very casually,  
“So who’s up for some champagne, we got married yesterday?”  
As everyone’s mouths gape both Brian and Justin hold up their hands as if for proof and grab the bottle and enough glasses for everyone.  
“Where?”  
“When?”  
“Why now?”  


 

“At the loft, in my bed, last night, because we can!” Brian explained.  
“WOW, that’s great guys, but what does that actually mean?” Michael asks confused.  
“None of your fucking business!” Justin smiles.  
“So who’s having champagne?” Brian says as he winks at Justin with an admiral look.  
“Me!” All the gang respond.  
As the old group start to talk and find out about New York, marriage and catch up, Felicity stood a little to the side drinking her champagne immensely enjoying her new family’s excitement.  
This was going to be fun!  
As the credits role the song for this episode is, ‘Loving You” by Kristine. W, on the first QAF soundtrack. Hope you enjoy and I love reviews!!!  
   



End file.
